The Specialists
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: A crack-team of army specialists are literally BLOWN in the world of Equestria. How will they cope having to live in a world they thought was a child's show? And what antics will they cause? Rated T for violence and language. CURRENTLY REVISING. ON HIATUS.
1. The Calm

**A/N: I'm back and with yet another story with involving ANOTHER batch of completely new OCs. I only own my OCs.**

 **Update: Changed Walker's appearance.**

* * *

The year is 3056. The world is reduced to nothing but a smoldering wreak of a planet. Endless wars ravaged the surface, with two powers desperately trying to gain the upper hand but failing at every corner.

The two powers you ask? From the ashes of what used to be North America came the Allies. Many of the populists from Europe and Asia fled to the Americas due to the other rising power, the Imperials.

The Imperials were a band of unknown mercenaries who were able to convince America's enemies to band together to take over. The Imperials were able to take over many superpowers, such as Russia, the U.K, France, Spain, Japan, the entire continent of Africa.

Most of the surviving refuges, fled to the Americas, and in an act of defiance, the American Congress declared war on the Imperials. A mix of people from Australia, the Europe-Asia continent, and from the Americas, banded together and formed the Allies.

The battle raged on mostly in Imperial territory. The Allies having the technology superiority while the Imperials had the home-field superiority. Each side had some kind of strength that was counteracted against the other. And for more than a hundred years the battle raged on.

Until now, battles were almost at a stand still. At this time, the Allies had received reports that the Imperials had recovered nuclear weapons that may be used against the Allies. The Allies leaders knew that they had to act fast, or else they risk a nuclear war. The leaders knew they couldn't risk having a large-scale attack on the place where the nukes were held. For the Imperials may move the nukes elsewhere, or worse detonate them. The leaders knew they had to send in a small team, but not just any team, a team that had experience in their field, a team who can defy any odds. Then a leader with a bowler hat said,

"We need the Specialists."

Who are the Specialists? The Specialists is a team of six, who specializes in the six main classes of the Allied military: Artillery, Sharpshooting, Heavy Weps/ Explosive Ordinance, Assault, Medical, and Recon.

The room quieted down quick when that was said. Everyone exchanged nervous looks; they knew the Specialists were extremely qualified operatives, but the main problem with the Specialist was that their plans tended to be quite unorthodox, but successful.

"Are you sure?" questioned a woman with a hair bun. "You do realize their last plan almost wiped out half of Iran."

"What do we have to lose," replied Bowler Hat. "Besides, if we don't do anything all of humanity may die."

"So all in favor," said the main leader with the red tie.

All of the nine leaders in the room raised their hands.

"So we are all in agreement of sending the Specialists into battle?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, lets go over their profiles again so we can refresh your memory." Red Tie pushed a button and pictures of six operatives appeared on the large monitor behind him. He zoomed in on the first one.

The picture showed a girl around sixteen with a flight helmet with a visor and an oxygen mask and was wearing a jetpack. "Private First-class Pharaoh "Walker" Newman, Recon Specialist"

He showed the next one, a man with a gas mask on appeared "Lieutenant Howard "Doc" Strider, Medical Specialist"

The next picture showed a man with a backwards baseball cap wearing a weird glasses-like object over his eyes "Lieutenant John "Scopes" Doe, Sharpshooter Specialist"

A young adult with a mischievous smile appeared next "Sergeant Maxwell "Ace" Johnson, Heavy Weps, and Explosive Ordinance Specialist"

A woman with a serious looking face appeared next "Corporal Jessie "Phoenix" Wilcox, Assault Specialist"

"And finally," A picture of a man wearing a wielding mask and a combat helmet showed up "Captain Dell "Fox" Aki, Artillery Specialist."

Red Tie turned around and addressed the leaders,

"These are the Specialists."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys will like this new story. I feel this is going to be even better than the first story I did. R &R, and always I will see you soon. BAI!**

 **"If fighting shall result in victory then you shall fight!"- Soldier**

 **-D.W**


	2. Meet the Specialists

**A/N: What? Two chapters in less than three hours? What kind of witchcraft is this? I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Captain Dell "Fox" Aki**

Most people ask me why I joined the army. Honestly, I couldn't answer that question since I had no idea why. All I knew was that I joined the army when I was eighteen, and was placed in the 17th Artillery Division. Now I had no experience whatsoever with any piece of artillery, but for some reason, I was a natural at it. From when I was a private to where I am now, I have not missed a single target with any mortar, rocket, cannon, etc. I was chosen by my superiors to be in a team of specialists with five others. They also said that I would be the leader of this "team" as I was the highest ranking out of the others. I would've refused to be the leader, or even on the team, but I knew I could turn down the offer or else something bad might happen, at least not to me.

Even though I'm an Artillery Specialist, I'm proficient in close ranged combat. I've killed many men with a lot unconventional weaponry; one death only had a plastic cup. People also question why I ALWAYS wear the wielding mask and combat helmet ALL the time, and why do I even wear it. I simply ignore those questions, and most people turn a blind eye to it now. Those questions to me are irrelevant.

When I first met the others I was kinda skeptical at first. The team consisted of two females, and four males, a captain, a sergeant, two lieutenants, and, surprising, a private. They looked like a bunch of ordinary people, that is, until I saw them in action. Scopes could hit a target with any gun from any angle. Ace handles explosive and heavy weapons with ease. Phoenix could take down several armed men with nothing but her fists. Doc is deadly as he is great at healing. And Walker makes a jet look like a turtle.

As of right now, I am teaching soldiers how to handle a mortar round. Luckily, no one blew up this time. It was totally not my fault, a private dropped it when I gave it to him, and he blew up. I explained the in and outs of the 90mm shell when another captain motioned for me to come over. I turned to the sergeant next to me and told him to take over. I walked over to the captain. He told me that the Specialists are to meet in the briefing room right now. I nodded to him, and we proceeded to the briefing room.

 **Corporal Jessie "Phoenix" Wilcox**

I was drafted in the army. That's how I got here. I was homeless, living on the streets, when the bloody government made it a law that any able bodied adults are required to enlist. I was one of the few that did not resist signing up. "What do I have to lose?" I thought when signing up. I was placed in the 67th Assault Division, a class of the army, which is dominated by males. My squad mates constantly harassed me until one day I lost it. I would've killed them if it were not for the nicer squad mates who had to pull me off their bloodied bodies. Turns out I am unnaturally strong, and can put up quite a fight. I rose through the ranks till I got to Corporal. However, many of my actions led to many of my squad getting killed, my superiors were getting tried of this until I was brought to face the Allied leaders.

What I found interesting was that I wasn't going to punished for my actions, yet. I was taken to the leaders and they told me that they would give me a pardon for all the recklessness I've caused in exchange for being in a special team called the Specialists. Refuse, and there will be death. I had no choice but to accept.

When I first saw our team, I thought it was a joke. But as we bonded, I started to see how connected we all were.

I was currently practicing with privates of the Assault division on wrestling. I pinned about half the new recruits until an officer motioned for me to come over. I dismissed the privates, who all groaned about being hurt, and turned my attention to the officer. He told me to meet in the briefing room with the other Specialists. I nodded and proceeded to the briefing room.

 **Sergeant Maxwell "Ace" Johnson**

Let me get this straight. I never intended to join the army. I was a mere street rat. A modern Robin Hood as one would say. However that changed when I played a prank on an army officer. It involved a paint bomb, which I created myself, and one pound of feathers. I was captured by the MPs, however when I was brought to the officer, he merely laughed. He said that was a good prank and offered for me to join the army. This stunned both me and the MPs, what I later found out he was a captain of the Heavy Wep/Explosive Ordinance division, and he wanted me to become his "apprentice". He was also fond of pranks and often pranked newcomers to the division.

I was around fourteen at the time, and now five years later, I'm a sergeant and part of a team called the Specialists. I've gotten close to the others, even with occasional prank or so now and then. I've helped the Allies create new explosives to throw at those damn Imperialists, as well as laser miniguns for the gunners to use.

I was in the building department, trying to create a new type of explosive when my radio ringed. I picked it up and the speaker told me to get to the briefing room. The speaker made it sound urgent, so I hightailed it to the briefing room.

 **Lieutenant John "Scopes" Doe**

I signed up for the army when I was twenty. I wanted to get to be in the Assault division like how my father was in before he was injured, but I was assigned instead to the Sharpshooter division. I was disappointed but I decided to make the best of it. I've hunted with my mother when food was scarce and I had a good aim with a rifle. I'm the only person in my division who has yet to miss a target with a rifle. I found out that I'm really good at sharpshooting, since I completed a sniper rifle simulation with only a revolver, and I've outshot the best sniper, with a pistol, while he used a sniper rifle.

I've taken more lives than I can count now. I figure it's around the triple digits by now. It was only a matter of time until the leaders noticed this. I was put in a team with others who were masters of their division. We've completed every mission we were sent on. We have never failed one.

I was in my room writing a letter to mother and the family, when Ace passed by my room. He stuck his head inside and told me we have to get to briefing room right now. I dropped the letter and raced after him.

 **Lieutenant Howard "Doc" Strider**

Some people wonder how a doctor could be deadly. I could list all the ways, but it would take too long. Before I became a doctor, I was a hitman for the local mafia. I came from a poor family and we needed the money. When the military torn the mafia down, however, I went undercover and decided to take up a life as a doctor. Turns out I was a great doctor, since I knew the more about human body than most people know about it. I was soon enlisted a field doctor, and I've saved many soldiers from dying. I became known among the soldiers as the angel.

Very different from what I was before, huh?

The government soon enlisted me in another role, to be in a team of Specialists. When I first saw the team, I didn't think that they were qualified to be a specialist. However as time went by, I noticed that they were, indeed, specialists.

I was operating on a patient when a call came in. Another surgeon came and took my place as I answered the call. It was from Fox, he needed everyone to head to the briefing room now. I washed the blood off my hands and hurried over to the room.

 **Private First-class Pharaoh "Walker" Newman**

I'm most likely the youngest person to join the army. I was fourteen when I first enlisted, and I was plopped into the Recon division. Why I joined? I don't really remember, but I think it was to get away from my family. You see they're not really good people and I would do anything to get them off my back.

I'm a natural at this Recon thing. I vault over obstacles and thru different terrain as if they weren't even there. I still hold the fastest time for completing the "Expert" obstacle course. And that is before I got the jetpack. Recon soldiers are required to be fast on both ground and air. The jetpacks are capable of reaching a speed up to Mach 1, at least, that's what the engineers thought it could. Instead of just Mach 1, I was able to take the jetpack up to Mach 3 before someone had to stop me. What was surprising, was that I had no ill effects on me for going that fast.

Anyways, about a day after the jetpack incident, I was introduced into a team of specialists from the other divisions. The others were skeptical about me being on the team, but as soon as they saw me blast off, there were no skeptics anymore.

That was two years ago. I was going my daily flyovers as part of training when Fox notified me to get to the briefing room. I immediately flew as fast as I could go into the base.

* * *

 **A/N: I got this out really fast, faster than the others. I'm gonna do something productive now. R &R and always I'll see you guys soon. BAI!**

 **-D.W**


	3. Death

**A/N: I only own my OCs. (Were you expecting more here?)**

* * *

Fox and Phoenix were already inside the briefing room. They were the first ones there and now were waiting for the rest of the team to come. Fox was pacing at the front end of the room while Phoenix sat in a chair and had her feet propped up on another one. The room was filled with large screen and a holo-table in middle of the room. The Commander, a tall, imposing figure, looked at his watch before sighing.

Just then the door opened, and Ace and Scopes came running in, panting as they took their seats. Doc strode in after, wearing his trademark gas mask.

"Hey *pants*, did anyone, *pants*, seen Walker?" asked Ace.

"I think she…"said Fox, but before he could continue a roar of a jetpack came from outside and the door just opened fast enough for Walker to zoom in the room. "Never mind"

"Did I miss anything?" asked Walker.

"Nope, in fact, you're right on time," said the Commander.

"For once she's on time," muttered Ace.

"I heard that, Bomby!"

"OK!" interrupted Fox. "You two could argue later, but lets just focus on the task on hand right now, can we?"

Walker and Ace stared daggers at each other before turning their attention to the Commander.

"All right, gentlemen and women," the Commander stated. "We have received reports that the Imperials have acquired multiple nuclear weapons. The Imperials are holding those weapons inside this compound." The Commander uses the holo-table to show a hologram image of the compound. "The Council wants you six to get inside and do whatever is necessary to make sure the Imperials will not be able to use those weapons."

"Wait," said Ace. "Why can't you guys just bomb the place instead of having us try and infiltrate the compound, its faster and has less risk of someone getting hurt."

"The reason why we cannot bomb the facility is because it is heavily fortified with anti-air weapons," replied the Commander. "If we show that we had noticed their actions, they may move the weapons away to another place, then we would have no idea where the weapons may go." "Also, a frontal assault is impossible as well, since the Imperials can move the weapons as soon as they see us."

"For once I have to agree with Commander," said Phoenix. "A frontal assault would be suicidal,"

Everyone stood in silence for a while.

"So a small team would be the best at infiltrating the compound?" asked Scopes.

"According to the Council, yes," replied the Commander.

"What the risk to us?" questioned Ace.

"Well, the worst that could happen is that we get caught in the explosion, but nothing worse than what we've encountered before, right guys?" Walker said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, great." groaned Ace.

Fox was silent throughout the entire exchange. He was thinking of any other ways that this could be approached. But one by one each of those ideas was shot down. He knew that if they never agreed on this task, the entire world might get destroyed.

"What do you think Fox?" asked Ace. "This is a suicidal plan,"

Fox continued to be silent until he said: "I have to along it, Ace,"

"But why?"

"It's because the entire world may plunge into nuclear warfare and humanity may die out due to that," Doc said coldly. "So, stop your babying and just go along with it,"

Ace leaned back and groaned with his hands on his face: "WHY?!"

"Alright," said the Commander. "Transport to the compound will be ready tonight, at 23:00 hours, meet by Hanger 15 for transport. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed,"

Time skip to the compound

It was supposed to be easy, but something made the mission a whole lot harder. Turns out the Imperials WERE expecting the Specialists. The crafty Imperials were just waiting for the six-man team, and pounced on them as soon as they entered the compound. The team got as far as the to the storehouse where the weapons were located, but that was as far as they got. Currently, they were exchanging fire with the Imperial soldiers.

"Shit," cursed Fox as a bullet bounced off his helmet. He returned fire with his elemental SMG at his shooter, and tore through him with acid-covered bullets.

Ace was next to him, and used his LMG to keep the soldiers at bay. What the Imperials lacked in training, they made up for it with numbers, and it didn't seem that they were worried about casualties.

Phoenix ran around the field, she gunned down enemies with her Assault Rifle/Shotgun and used the butt of her gun to make a dent in a near-by soldier's head.

Walker zoomed by her using her Dual Machine Guns to take out enemies, her speed made it hard for the enemies to hit her, and she left the soldiers in a doozy, which allowed her teammates to gun down the dazed soldiers.

Scopes took up position from the back of the room, and picked off his enemies with his modified Railgun Sniper Rifle. Each soldier he had in his sight was immediately picked off. Each one had half of their body blown off from the impact of the rifle.

Doc took cover behind some metal crates to reload his Hunting Shotgun. He picked off enemies that were left over from the spree, and still standing. His knowledge of the human body allowed him to figure out where each shot can inflict the most amount of damage to the attacker.

Walker flew near Fox and shouted she was low. Fox reached into his bag and tossed her two more clips. Fox's bag acted like an ammo dispensary, allowing the team to have an infinite source of ammo. She thanked him and flew off.

Fox knew that his team couldn't hold out for much longer, but he also knew that they couldn't retreat. He knew they had no other choice, either die by the soldiers or die by the bombs. The Specialists never failed a mission before, and this would not be their first. "EVERYONE, FOCUS FIRE ON THE BOMBS!" he yelled into the comms.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted back.

"We're going to die anyways, might as well die taking out the bombs," explained Fox. "Anyone who backs out now will still die,"

"…"

"Meh, if I'm going to die might as well die with a BANG!" said Ace as he pulled out his rocket launcher.

Everyone opened fired on the unprotected warheads.

From a satellite image, the Council watched as the compound went up in a mushroom cloud. One councilperson put a hand over her mouth, while another dipped his head in respect. A soldier ran into the council room. "Um, sir," said the soldier. "We've lost contact with the Specialists, they're KIA,"

Everyone bowed their heads in respect for the fallen specialists.

The war with the Imperials never lasted long after that. The next day the Allies were able to crush the rebels, and peace was restored, a first in a hundred years. It was a hollow victory as all the Allies mourned the loss of their best soldiers. They were written down in history. But however this isn't the end for these soldiers.

It was merely the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Tragic isn't it? But don't fret, there is still more to come. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **-D.W**


	4. Not Quite Dead Yet

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I only own my OCs, and not MLP:FiM**

* * *

All Fox could see was a bright light, he knew this was the end for the Specialists, but they still completed the mission. The world for him then faded to black. He then woke up lying down. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a forest of some sorts. He then made sure he was ok. He found that all of his equipment was still on him, helmet and everything. He found his SMG lying next to him, he picked it up and checked its clip, empty, he tossed the old clip and replaced it with a new one.

Fox had many questions going through his mind. "Am I dead?" he thought. "Where am I and where is everyone else?" He checked for a pulse. He had one. "Well that answers the first one," he said. He checked his radio and tried to contact the others. "Dammit, only static." He looked around the area he woke up in; it seemed to be a very dense forest, with the trees almost blocking out the sunlight. It created a very creepy vibe to the area.

Then there was a snap of a branch.

Fox whipped around to the source of the noise, SMG at the ready, and his battle instincts kicking in. He stared at the bush that made the sound, and he lowered his SMG slightly. "Who was th-"

Suddenly a wolf made of wood came charging out of the dense brush.

"Shit!" shouted Fox. He raised his SMG and said; "Incendiary!" flaming bullets flew out of the SMG's barrel and into the wooden wolf, immediately setting it on fire. The wolf howled in pain as each bullet tore through its hollow body. The wolf stopped its charge and tried to hobble back to its hiding place, but its life was slowly draining each step it took. Eventually, the wolf's body was slowly burning away, and soon enough it was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"What the fuck was that?" questioned Fox as he reloaded the SMG. He then heard more growling from the same bush. "Oh, crap," Fox turned and started to run in the opposite direction of the growling. He looked behind him as he ran and found that two more of those wooden wolves were chasing him. He dodged trees and clambered over rocks as he tried to gain distance from the wolves. He took out a flash grenade and tossed it behind him. A blinding flash lighted up the forest. Fox hoped that it would blind the wolves for a while.

What Fox didn't know is that he was running to the exact same spot where the rest of the Specialists were running, and all were being chased by those wooden wolves. The six specialists then proceeded to crash into one another in a comical fashion.

"OW!"

"What the hell?"

"Merde"

"Fudgcicles!"

"WATCH WHERE'RE YAH GOING!"

"Ouch"

Ace was the first to recover from the collision. "HEY! You guys aren't dead!"

"Thank goodness, I though I was on my own," said Walker.

Everyone was giving kudos to each other except for Fox.

"Uh, guys, we can pat each other on the back later?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Scopes.

Fox pointed to the large amount of wooden wolves that were surrounding them. "Because, that"

"Crap"

The Specialists formed a circle and faced the large amount of wolves that surrounded them.

"Scopes!" shouted Fox. "How much?" he readied his SMG.

"About twenty," he shouted back as he readied his REVOLVER.

"First to kill them all…" started Ace winding up his MINIGUN.

"FIRST!" shouted Phoenix as she blasted one of the wolves with her SHOTGUN attachment.

"Got two," replied Walker as she gunned down two wolves.

Doc didn't say anything as he reduced a wolf to shaving with his HUNTING SHOTGUN.

The team gunned down all of the wolves and the wolves were reduced to nothing but piles of wood shavings.

"WOOHOO!" said Walker. "That was fun!"

"So, who got the most?" asked Ace as he put away his MINIGUN.

"I think I got five," said Doc.

"Three," said Walker.

"Two," Scopes said.

"Seven," said Phoenix.

"YES, I win!" shouted Ace. "I got eight!" He started to do a little victory dance.

"Hold on, Fox still never told us how much he killed," said Walker.

"How much didya get Fox?" asked Phoenix.

"Nine," Fox said calmly.

Ace stared at Fox with a dumbfounded expression. Scopes and Phoenix were trying their best not to laugh at the Sergeant. "But-but-but HOW?" Ace asked.

"I killed eight here, but I killed one more after I woke up, so I win with nine kills." Fox said slowly.

Ace facepalmed himself, "How do you find these loopholes?"

As the group laughed at the Sergeant, Walker noticed something, her heightened senses picking up something. "Hey guys!" she said quietly but sternly. The group looked at her. "Someone or something is coming."

The group readied their weapons. "I think its pass this bush," Walker said quietly. She opened up the bush so the others could see. What they saw was unbelievable.

"Multi-colored horses?" asked Doc.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's that for this chapter, and I'll leave it there for now. Special thanks to rachet221 for following this story. Till next time. BAI!**

 **"Insert overused joke here" - Joseph Stalin Antics**

 **-D.W**


	5. Multi-Colored Horses

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I only own my OCs, and not MLP:FiM**

* * *

All Fox could see was a bright light, he knew this was the end for the Specialists, but they still completed the mission. The world for him then faded to black. He then woke up lying down. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a forest of some sorts. He then made sure he was ok. He found that all of his equipment was still on him, helmet and everything. He found his SMG lying next to him, he picked it up and checked its clip, empty, he tossed the old clip and replaced it with a new one.

Fox had many questions going through his mind. "Am I dead?" he thought. "Where am I and where is everyone else?" He checked for a pulse. He had one. "Well that answers the first one," he said. He checked his radio and tried to contact the others. "Dammit, only static," He looked around the area he woke up in; it seemed to be a very dense forest, with the trees almost blocking out the sunlight. It created a very creepy vibe to the area.

Then there was a snap of a branch.

Fox whipped around to the source of the noise, SMG at the ready, his battle instincts kicking in. He stared at the bush that made the sound, and lowered his SMG slightly. "Who was th-"

Suddenly a wolf made of wood came charging out of the dense brush.

"Shit!" shouted Fox. He raised his SMG and said; "Incendiary!" flaming bullets flew out of the SMG's barrel and into the wooden wolf, immediately setting it on fire. The wolf howled in pain as each bullet tore through its hollow body. The wolf stopped its charge and tried to hobble back to its hiding place, but its life was slowly draining each step it took. Eventually, the wolf's body was slowly burning away, and soon enough it was reduced to nothing but ashes.

"What the fuck was that?" questioned Fox as he reloaded the SMG. He then heard more growling from the same bush. "Oh, crap," Fox turned and started to run in the opposite direction of the growling. He looked behind him as he ran and found that two more of those wooden wolves were chasing him. He dodged trees and clambered over rocks as he tried to gain distance from the wolves. He took out a flash grenade and tossed it behind him. A blinding flash lighted up the forest. Fox hoped that it would blind the wolves for a while.

What Fox didn't know is that he was running to the exact same spot where the rest of the Specialists were running, and all were being chased by those wooden wolves. The six specialists then proceeded to crash into one another in a comical fashion.

"OW!"

"What the hell?"

"Merde,"

"Fudgcicles!"

"WATCH WHERE'RE YAH GOING!"

"Ouch,"

Ace was the first to recover from the collision. "HEY! You guys aren't dead!"

"Thank goodness, I though I was on my own," said Walker.

Everyone was giving kudos to each other except for Fox.

"Uh, guys, we can pat each other on the back later?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Scopes.

Fox pointed to the large amount of wooden wolves that were surrounding them. "Because...that,"

"Crap,"

The Specialists formed a circle and faced the large amount of wolves that surrounded them.

"Scopes!" shouted Fox. "How much?" he readied his SMG.

"Ah...I believe...about twenty," he shouted back as he readied his REVOLVER.

"First to kill them all…" started Ace winding up his MINIGUN.

"FIRST!" shouted Phoenix as she blasted one of the wolves with her SHOTGUN attachment.

"Got two," replied Walker as she gunned down two wolves.

Doc didn't say anything as he reduced a wolf to dust with his HUNTING SHOTGUN.

The team gunned down all of the wolves and the wolves were reduced to nothing but piles of wood shavings.

"WOOHOO!" said Walker. "That was fun!"

"So, who got the most?" asked Ace as he put away his MINIGUN.

"I think I got five," said Doc.

"Three," said Walker.

"Two," Scopes said.

"Seven," said Phoenix.

"YES, I win!" shouted Ace. "I got eight!" He started to do a little victory dance.

"Hold on, Fox still never told us how much he killed," said Walker.

"How much didya get Fox?" asked Phoenix.

"Nine," Fox said calmly.

Ace stared at Fox with a dumbfounded expression. Scopes and Phoenix were trying their best not to laugh at the Sergeant. "But-but-but HOW?" Ace asked.

"I killed eight here, but I killed one more after I woke up, so I win with nine kills," Fox said slowly.

Ace facepalmed himself, "How do you find these loopholes?"

As the group laughed at the Sergeant, Walker noticed something, her heightened senses picking up something. "Hey guys!" she said quietly but sternly. The group looked at her. "Someone or something is coming,"

The group readied their weapons. "I think its pass this bush," Walker said quietly. She opened up the bush so the others could see. What they saw was unbelievable.

"Multi-colored horses?" asked Doc.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that's that for this chapter, and I'll leave it there for now. Special thanks to rachet221 for following this story. Till next time. BAI!**

 **"Insert overused joke here" - Joseph Stalin Antics**

 **-D.W**


	6. Q&A

**A/N: Hey guys. I've created a forum, located in the General forums, called The Wonderful World of Doctor Wheel. There I will be posting any announcements or just things in general. I'll be doing a Q &A, so submit your questions under the Q&A topic. Those questions will be in the next chapter of The Rift.**

 **Hope to see them,**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Forum can now be found under TF2 forums.**


	7. Ponies

**A/N: Ditto. After two months in development (not really) hopefully it will be worth the wait.**

* * *

"The Specialists?" asked the purple unicorn/ pegasus. "Does that mean you guys are good at something?"

"If you count killing as the something, then yes," Fox responded. He immediately noticed that was not the right thing to say to a creature like that and quickly followed up with, "Let me explain who we are, may I?

Fox gave the ponies a quick summary on who they are.

"So you six are basically an elite military squad?"

"Yeah, that's us in a nutshell," said Fox. "Can't believe I'm talking to a pony," he thought. He pointed to each of the members of the squad. "That's Phoenix, our muscle, baseball cap is Scope, our sharpshooter, that's Ace our explosive and heavy weapons expert, gas-mask is Doc, I think he's self-explanatory, that's Walker, recon, and I'm Fox, artillery,"

The rainbow mane pegasus flew over to Walker, and gave her a hard stare. Walker stared back before making a face, causing the pegasus to flinch. Walker chuckled at the pegasus' reaction.

"Looks like I won," said Walker.

"Hey! No fair," said the pegasus. "I want a rematch,"

"Well… you have to catch me first!" she said as she zoomed away.

"Oh. It. Is. On," and the pegasus flew after her.

The yellow pegasus walked up to Phoenix and said, or rather whispered, "She's not going to hurt, Rainbow Dash, right?"

Phoenix kneeled down so she could hear better, "Didya say something, cause you gotta speak up, uh, what's your name?"

The yellow pegasus let out a small eep and backed up a little.

"I ain't going to hurt you little one, my name's Phoenix, what's yours?"

"Fluttershy," the pegasus squeaked as she hid behind her mane.

"Don't worry about your friend, uh, it was Rainbow Dash I'm assuming?

Fluttershy nodded.

"Walker is the nicest person one of you ponies have ever met, she wouldn't hurt a fly, that is, out of battle,"

Ace nudged Scopes and pointed to the orange pony. "Do you have any idea what you would call a cowboy pony?"

Scopes shrugged, "A cowpony?"

"I always wondered that too," said the pink pony that had suddenly popped up out of nowhere. She was somehow standing on top of Ace's head.

"Wait, how did she do that?" asked Ace. "She was over there, but now…HOW?"

"It's best not to question Pinkie's antics partner," said the orange pony as she walked over to the two. "The name's Applejack,"

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" said the pink-colored mare as she looked into Ace's eyes. He looked visually disturbed.

Scopes chuckled at the sight. "Never seen you on such an edge before Ace,"

"Shut up Scopes! And will you get off my head?" said Ace.

Ace picked up Pinkie and put her on the ground.

"Name's Scopes, and that's Ace, if you didn't catch on yet,"

Meanwhile Doc was striking up a conversation with the white unicorn.

"You a killer? I can't imagine you as one with that calm demeanor," said the unicorn

"Miss Rarity, I assure you I am one," said Doc. "Before I was a doctor, my profession was rather barbaric as you would call it,"

"What was it darling, I've seen dastardly things before, and I'm sure I could take on the truth,"

"If you say so, I was a hitman for the local mafia,"

"A hitman?"

"A hitman is someone who is hired to "service" others,"

"Service?" her eyes widened, as she understood the metaphor. "Oh my…"

"While I was employed as a hitman, I had to understand the anatomy of the human body, so I could "service" the target effectively. A skill that unknowingly helped me to get my medical license."

"That sounds repulsive, but then again, if you look at it another way, you used a skill for something bad for something good,"

"It seems that the others are getting along well, Twilight," said Fox.

"Yeah, it seems that way," said Twilight.

"What are you anyways, I never seen a pegasus and unicorn hybrid before,"

"Oh, I'm an alicorn Fox,"

"Are there any other alicorns around?"

"Well, there are, but they're not usually common,"

"Why?"

"Alicorns are a symbol of royalty,"

"Wait, you're part of royalty, holy shit!"

"Not exactly," she then explained how she became an alicorn and the princess of friendship.

"Wow, that is cool," said Fox.

Just then a howl come from the woods, causing Fluttershy to quickly hide in a bush.

"I think we should get out of these woods first," said Fox as he got out his SMG for protection.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy bananas guys, I've finally got the inspiration to write another chapter for this story. Writer's block and my other stories kinda shut this one down. Shoutout to brony208 for favoriting and following. As well as Sir Llama III for pointing out the obvious TF2 (not really) reference. I was looking to the A- Team for inspiration.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	8. Backstory

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"So what brought you six out here?" Fox asked as the group followed the ponies.

"I detected a large source of magical energy coming from the Evergreen Forest. I wanted to check it out, but my friends decided to tag along as well,"

"I'm assuming that this is the Evergreen Forest, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "We're lucky we only encountered timberwolves, it could've been a lot worse,"

"I'm not going to ask what else is in this forest,"

Walker flew down from the tree and landed next to Fox. "Miss anything?" she asked.

"Not much," said Fox. "Where's your friend?"

"Oh! Rainbow Dash? Yah, she's coming about…"

Rainbow flew slowly down before collapsing on the ground.

"Now,"

"How…can…you…fly…so…fast?" she asked in between breaths.

Walker walked over to the exhausted pegasus, and bent down to her. She lifted the visor, which showed her brown eyes. "Jetpack," she said as she picked Rainbow up and put her over her shoulder. "Hmm, you're lighter than I expected,"

Walker never got a response, as the pegasus was fast asleep.

"How fast did you make her chase you?" asked Fox.

"A little under Mach 1," Walker replied.

"Mach 1?" asked Twilight.

"Mach 1 is about the speed of sound," Walker said. "About 761.2 mph," (or 1225 km/h for the metric minded)

"Wow!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't even compare to Mach 3, which is three times as fast,"

"Doesn't going that fast affect you?"

Walker shook her head. "No not really, I thought it was strange at first, but it didn't really matter for me,"

"So where are we walking to?" asked Ace.

"Ponyville, silly!" said Pinkie as she bounced alongside him.

"Are you always this hyper?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"So how was life in your world?" asked Twilight.

"I'm going to put it nicely to you, utter batshit," said Ace as he ejected a bent round in his machine gun.

"We were at war for over a thousand years," explained Fox. "It was practically a stalemate,"

"When you six banded together, did it turn the tides?" said Twilight.

"Not really," said Fox. " It edged victory close to us, but other than that it didn't really do anything else,"

"Yeesh," said Applejack. "How could you six live in such horrible conditions?"

"You get used to it after a while, AJ," said Phoenix. "Heck, we had it rough even before we got into the army,"

"I know it is a personal issue," said Fluttershy. "But, how rough was it?"

"Homeless," said Phoenix.

"Hitman," said Doc.

"Street rat," said Ace.

"Runaway," said Walker.

"Farm life," said Scopes.

"I have no idea," said Fox.

"What do you mean you don't have an clue?" asked Applejack.

"…"

"Fox's past is…complicated," said Walker. "We have no idea what it was, and neither does he,"

The group walked in silence until they were out of the forest.

"Hm, never thought we would see the sun again," said Ace as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Wow," said Phoenix. "This place looks rather peaceful,"

"You said it," said Scopes.

* * *

 **A/N: A REALLY short chapter. I wanted to get something up since I've never uploaded anything all this week. Also I'm revising previous chapters for your convenience.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**

 **Update: Thanks to Capricorn the mediocre and RenaTamer for following.**


	9. Ponyville

**A/N: Ditto. Two things: writer's block and procrastination.**

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight. "You never saw the sun in your world,"

"We did, but smoke from pollution and war clouded most of the sky so it blocked out the sun," said Phoenix. "Which also brings up that this place is really clean, I mean there's actually grass here,"

"Lets jut say that Earth was mostly a dustbowl, and almost all greenery was blown away, literally," said Fox. "War changes everything,"

The group walked in silence until something caught Scope's eyes.

"You ponies sure have a lot of apple trees here," he said as he motioned towards the trees. "Reminds me of the apple tree I grew back on the farm,"

"Guess it grew good apples right?" asked Applejack.

"Nope,"

"Did it grow bad apples?"

"Nope, some bastard tried to steal it a week after I planted it, plugged him right in the head when I caught him," he said coldly. "Tree was badly damaged though, and we couldn't afford to replace it,"

Applejack gave him a shocked expression. "You killed someone just because they STOLE something from you?"

"The town I lived in says stealing is punishable by death," Scopes replied calmly. "He was dead anyways,"

Applejack gave him a worrying glance before answering his statement about the apple trees. "Well, the apples are one of the main exports of Ponyville…"

"Pony-what now?" Ace interrupted.

"Ponyville silly!" said Pinkie as she bounced aside him. "Didn't you hear her?"

"I should've asked this before, but where are we?" asked Fox. "Like what country are we in?"

"You six are in the land of Equestria," replied Twilight.

"Ok, I can confirm that we are not on Earth anymore,"

"Oh REALLY?" said Ace sarcastically.

"Ace,"

"What?"

Fox raised his hand and a small knife blade extended from his wrist.

"And I'm silent again,"

"That's what I thought,"

Fox retracted the blade before turning to a shocked Twilight. "Full of surprises am I?"

"Yeah…" she said.

"Don't worry I prefer to talk before I shoot, so don't worry,"

"Geez, how heavy does Rainbow sleep?" asked Walker. "Also my arm's getting tired,"

"Heh, guess somepony doesn't know her limits sometimes," said Twilight.

"You mean someone right?" Walker said.

"Someone?"

While an awkward conversation went on between Twilight and Walker about what the proper term to describe a person, or pony in this situation, the others were conversing in other things. Doc and Rarity were talking about their professions, Scopes and Applejack were talking about farm life, Phoenix tried to coax Fluttershy out of her shell by asking what she did here, and Ace was trying to ignore Pinkie as she pestered him with questions and other random bits of information.

"Hey I think there's a town ahead," said Ace.

The others stopped talking as they took notice of the notification. They soon came upon the outskirts of a quaint town.

"Wow," said Fox. "Looks very European," He saw Twilight lift an eye. "I'll explain it later,"

Unbeknownst to the group of twelve another portal opened up in the Evergreen Forest, and another group of six fell out of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, ideas are dead to me. HOPEFULLY, something else may come towards me later on.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. Update

**A/N: Hey guys D.W here, I'm sorry there hasn't been much uploads for any of my stories in a while. But I have reasons why I'm not updating.**

 **1\. Finals: Yes, finals. Test and projects galore. No time to goof off as what they say.**

 **2\. No inspiration: Right now ALL of my stories are in a hole. In other words, I don't know how to advance it, without being cliché. Keeping it original here!**

 **3\. Looking ahead: Or story planning as what I call it. I'm spending more time looking at The Rift's sequel, and Welcome to the Multiverse, a X-over story.**

 **4\. Life: Need I explain more?**

 **BUT! Do not worry readers! For chapters will come out soon. So sit tight and board the HYPE TRAIN! Cause these chapters are coming out swinging!**

 **Till next time Travelers,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
